


Agitation

by aishahiwatari



Series: Suspension [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Previous McKirk, Scotty Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: Another way things could have gone, in Hiatus. Still reeling from his disastrous breakup with Jim, Leonard McCoy meets Scotty in a bar, and they leave together.They plan to stay that way.Technically a companion piece, but could stand alone as a PWP in a Modern Day!AU where Scotty and Leonard just met, if you like.





	Agitation

**Author's Note:**

> The series is called Suspension, because it can mean Hiatus or a type of molecular structure that can be Agitated, or shaken up.
> 
> SCIENCE PUN!
> 
> Set basically right after Leonard and Scotty leave that bar in Hiatus.

Leonard wakes just an hour after he passed out, feeling exhausted but somehow starkly wide awake. It's not that late, because they actually started drinking fairly early, and he just lays there a few moments, taking in his surroundings and contemplating how he feels. Scotty's place is nice, untidy in places but clean enough, for a bachelor. He'd had roommates, he'd said, but they had all moved on, one by one, and he could afford his own place by then, so he didn't see any reason to get another one.

Hauling himself to his feet, Leonard creeps as quietly as he can in the direction of the kitchen. He needs a glass of water. He drinks it standing by the sink, considers life. Thinks about how long it's been since he's really enjoyed spending an evening with someone. It feels like he hasn't laughed that hard in years.

He's not the only one awake, he realises, the noises he can hear not just the ambient background of the apartment building but someone moving around in Scotty's bedroom.

Leonard doesn't let himself think too much about it. He walks up to that door and knocks, quietly enough that if he hears no reply, he might be able to convince himself that Scotty hadn't heard him.

"Come in," Scotty calls, though, and Leonard does. 

"You decent?" Leonard asks, a little too late, as he closes the door again.

Scotty is sat up in bed, using a tablet, a couple of very advanced scientific texts open beside him. He grins, meets Leonard's eyes as he answers, "Hardly ever."

It makes Leonard snort. He inches closer, grateful when Scotty clears a space next to him and pats the blankets. Leonard sits on top of them, leans against the headboard, looks over Scotty's shoulder, is no slouch in the education or intelligence department but cannot make head nor tail of what he sees there. 

If Scotty thinks anything of his baffled expression, he doesn't say anything. He's probably used to it. Leonard looks at Scotty instead, at the thoughtful crease in his brow and quirk in his lip, the dart of his eyes as he reads through whatever the hell he's looking at. He's handsome, when Leonard allows himself to think about it, and outrageously intelligent with it, funny and interesting and easy to get along with. And alright, the accent does a little something for him, too, if he's honest.

His attention goes unnoticed for a good few minutes before Scotty blinks himself free of his headspace and turns to look back at him. It's like he's just remembered Leonard is there, and the casual lack of pretension just tugs at something in Leonard's chest. He doesn't quite dare to say anything, even though he can feel the tension ready to snap in the atmosphere between them. They're standing on a knifes edge, and Leonard has never been one for coy glances and subtle flirtation, but he lets his gaze drop to Scotty's lips, a question in his eyes.

Scotty actually stares at him in open disbelief for a moment, although he recovers well, with a mischievous smile that does strange things to Leonard's insides. "Really? You should have said."

"I'm saying now."

Scotty considers it for a moment, then shrugs. "Alright."

"Well don't put yourself out." But Leonard is laughing and when he leans in Scotty is there to meet him, enthusiastic and so, so warm. He tosses his tablet aside and Leonard yanks the blankets out from between them, fists his hand in the worn tee Scotty wears instead, keeps him close. Not that he's shown any signs of wanting to escape; his own hands are in Leonard's hair, guiding him to the best angle for a kiss, long and slow and deep. Scotty's good at it, too, not overly intense or cautious, and he adapts to Leonard's cautious hesitation, doesn't push him any further than he wants to go, just gently coaxes him into sharing a little more, into relaxing and enjoying the moment.

He knows it's been a while for him, Leonard realises. It had come up earlier, and although the details were never shared or requested, he doesn't doubt Scotty remembers. He's taking it slowly, giving him a chance to catch up. Leonard's never had any complaints, but he's certainly out of practice and it's not his usual style, to just fall into bed with someone.

Neither of them are kids any more, though, so there's no rush, and it turns out there is a gradually building pleasure to be found in learning just enough to get them through that night. He doesn't need to know Scotty's hopes and dreams, doesn't need to know anything except that they both want to be there, right then.

It's easier than he'd expected it to be, and there's less pressure, too. There's no war between them for some sort of dominance, both of them happy to lead and be led as the moment takes them. Scotty licks into his mouth with enthusiasm, hot, wet and messy, but Leonard growls, using his hold on Scotty's shirt to pull him down, shove him onto his back.

Scotty just splays out, grinning at him, eyes shining with the challenge. His shirt is riding up to expose a strip of his belly, his sweatpants worn enough that Leonard can see the clear evidence that he's enjoying himself. When he crawls over Scotty, he brushes a hand against that bulge to make him shift and hiss, pushing into the light touch. Leonard kisses him again before he can object to it, hears no complaints about that.

It's unfamiliar, having another warm body pressed against his. Leonard has never been one for casual affairs and it probably shows. He's more used to women, than men, and it still hurts to think about Jim, but he had always been very clear about what he wanted in the bedroom. Leonard isn't sure he knows how to please anybody else, can only go on what he enjoys himself.

The point, he knows, is that it's all supposed to feel good, for both of them. And Scotty doesn't mind him testing out ideas, bites down on Leonard's lip when his hair is pulled, gasps and arches when Leonard presses the lengths of their bodies together. He's not about to judge, Leonard knows.

"Now, it's been a while," Leonard says, in between kisses, his words punctuated by wet sucking sounds and noises of encouragement. "But I was hoping you'd let me take your dick in my mouth."

Scotty laughs, not cruelly, never cruelly. "I think I could allow that. If you're sure."

"I've missed it," Leonard confessed, in heated breaths against Scotty's throat where he grazes his teeth, applies short sucking kisses that make him pant and shift gratifyingly. "And don't think I haven't noticed that I- will certainly notice its presence."

"Yeah, she's a demon."

It's delivered so casually that Leonard actually has to stop for a moment to absorb it fully before he has to muffle ugly, snorting laughter in Scotty's neck, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Scotty is laughing too, and reaching for Leonard's hands, taking and guiding one of them down. "Go on. Touch her. You know you want to."

It's so, so easy to move where he is shown, to slide fingers beneath that loose waistband and touch hot, hard flesh, to cradle it in his palm and marvel when the full length of it exceeds his reach. "Jesus Christ, Scotty."

The reply is a soft, encouraging sound, Scotty rolling his hips to press a little harder into Leonard's touch. He lifts, obligingly, when Leonard eases his sweatpants down, twists to pull off his shirt, too, in that same moment. Leonard suddenly feels very overdressed, but he doesn't contemplate it for long.

He manages to almost keep a straight face, his lips twitching upwards without permission from his brain when he sighs, "Oh, she's beautiful, alright." Because that is a sight. It's been too long since Leonard held a cock that wasn't his own, since he felt that combination of vulnerability and power, and he's suddenly very, very glad he took the risk tonight. He's gentle, running fingers down that hot, hard length, smearing the pre-come that beads at the head, just subtle, torturous touches.

"There's, ah-" Scotty is flushed, eyes still bright and focused but his body relaxed as he submits to Leonard's exploration, enjoys it, even. "Some sort of joke about her being hand-reared but words might have deserted me- God, that's good."

"Thought you were supposed to be a genius." Leonard says, and kisses the reply out of him, still touching, his fingers tracing patterns in silk-wrapped steel. He's hard, too, but not urgently. He's enjoying this, the lazy thrust of his tongue against Scotty's, the casual intimacy of being allowed this without committing to more but also not just getting it over and done with, either. He doesn't doubt that if he wanted to stop, Scotty would accept it without complaint.

He doesn't want to stop. It's warm, and it feels good, and it's fun. He's feeling things he hasn't in so long, and he isn't ready to let go of them just yet.

Scotty half-heartedly glares at him for his previous disparaging comment when he pulls back, is successfully diverted when Leonard kneels up to pull his shirt over his head.

"Christ, Len."

"What?" Leonard might feel self-conscious if Scotty's expression and tone weren't so clearly admiring. He looks alright, he knows. He keeps himself healthy. Honestly doesn't think too much about it.  Scotty's hands are warm and sure as they map his stomach, his chest, his shoulders. It feels good, the touches themselves and the appreciation behind them.

"You look fantastic. You're gorgeous."

Leonard rolls his eyes in an attempt to hide how his cheeks get warm with the words. "It's nothing, really. I'm a doctor. Know how to take care of myself."

"That doesn't really correlate with how you can also drink me under the table, you know."

"The drinking is more of a hobby."

It makes so much sense to kick his own briefs off with those words, to leave them both naked and exposed and so close they can share each other’s warmth. And Scotty's cock is a little intimidating, but it's less so when Leonard can just barely wrap his hand around both of them, feel all that heat and promise against the sensitive underside of his own, thrilling and new, sending shocks of pleasure down his spine.

It feels a little juvenile at first, but Scotty watches him with bright hazel eyes that glaze over with helpless pleasure when Leonard strokes, gradually increasing the pressure, tightening his grip until Scotty writhes and clutches at him.

"This isn't gonna last that long, Len. I don't know if you've seen yourself lately, but I can only imagine you have this problem a lot."

Leonard takes a moment to decipher that, as it all comes out in a thickly-accented rush and it's alongside Scotty panting and arching into him, very distracting, flushed and honest and gorgeous.

"I still wanna taste you," he confessed, and Scotty whimpers, hips stilling as though it's an effort for him not to come right then.

"God, your voice. If your mouth feels half as good as you sound-"

"You're making no sense." Leonard smiles against Scotty's skin, down his throat, his ribs, the hollow of his hip. He licks a stripe, long and hot and wet, up the underside of Scotty's cock, as though it might do a thing to accustom him to its size. He takes a deep breath, and then he wraps his fingers around the base, his fingers meeting by far less than he's used to, feeds just the head into his mouth, cushions it on his tongue, and sucks.

Scotty makes a lovely cut-off sound somewhere between a gasp and a groan. It's clearly an effort for him to hold still, but he does it, considerate and stubborn. Difficult though it is to keep his teeth clear with the sheer girth of the cock stretching his lips, forcing his jaw wide, Leonard still hums contentedly at the familiar weight of it on his tongue, that sense of power and vulnerability he gives himself the time to revel in.

"God, Len-"

With a soft sound, Leonard wordlessly agrees, works to take him a little deeper, hollows his cheeks, sucks wetly. It makes Scotty groan and shudder, his movements becoming jerky and awkward. He's close. Leonard feels a thrill at having caused it. He tastes the salt of pre-come on his tongue. God, he's missed this. He sucks harder, takes it deeper, feels it just touch at the edge of his gag reflex. He wants to take the whole thing, to have Scotty press it into him, sliding past his lips, to have this thick cock deprive him of air.

Leonard has always wanted and been willing to please his partners, but it's not only that fuelling him when Scotty attempts to warn him, tugs fruitlessly at his hair. He pulls back just enough to feel come spurt onto his tongue, visceral and satisfying. He swallows, nearly chokes on the sudden, intrusive urge to laugh at Scotty's breathless, fervent cursing.

Gradually, though, everything slows, Scotty hissing through his teeth with the over-stimulation, his hand in Leonard's hair caressing gently, scratching lightly at his scalp. It feels good, warm, comforting. Leonard lets Scotty's cock slip from between his lips with a gentle lap of his tongue, makes him shiver. 

"Come here," Scotty urges and Leonard does, is drawn into a deep, slow kiss where every last trace of sweet, salty essence is licked from his tongue. He sighs, content, and Scotty smiles into their kiss, and Leonard has never felt more at home in anyone's arms.

He lets out a thoroughly embarrassing sound when Scotty wraps a hand around his cock, strong and sure, and then rolls him over to press him into the sheets. He's still a little lazy, uncoordinated, but his enthusiasm defies that.

"God, I want to see you come." Scotty's still naked, of course, cock softening, tone still twisted with rising arousal.

"Keep that up, and you soon will," Leonard pants, aches to press his cock harder into Scotty's grip only to be denied, the hold on him loosening. "Scotty," he entreats, is rewarded with a kiss at least.

"Are you sure? You don't want to fuck me?"

It's- God, it's tempting. Leonard can just imagine sinking into the hot, wet clutch of his body. "Later?" he pants, and sees Scotty look surprised, then -thankfully- cautiously pleased. And, mercifully, he tightens his grip. Leonard should care more about how he looks, how that simple touch makes him arch and groan, but it's been so damn long, and Scotty watches him with wide, awestruck eyes. 

"Here, let me just-" Scotty reaches towards his bedside table with his free hand, still stroking torturously slow, all hot friction until with the snap of a lube bottle opening it isn't. Scotty knows what he's doing, is so good with his hands, is calm and attentive. He notices every move that makes Leonard's hips shift or his breath catch, applies pressure in all the right places, finds the perfect pace, grips just a little tighter and makes a sweet, surprised sound himself when Leonard thrusts into that hot grasp one last time and comes, long and hard.

"God, you're gorgeous," Scotty milks him through it, knows when to loosen his hold, then stop, is sincerely complimentary, watches him with those bright, observant eyes.

Leonard can hardly breathe, is suddenly exhausted, can only allow himself to be cuddled and manhandled into bed, wiped clean, Scotty wrapping around him until the inexplicable shivering is warmed from his body.

"Thank you," Leonard thinks he slurs, to a soft, amused sound and a kiss pressed behind his ear before he drifts off to sleep.

-

It is at once both surprisingly and predictably easy, in the morning. Scotty is already in the shower, and Leonard has a brief moment of disorientation, no idea where the hell he is. Usually when he drinks, socially, he feels anxious the following morning, concerned he's acted wrongly, maybe done something overtly offensive. But that morning, he feels relaxed, satisfied.

He's still contemplating it when Scotty walks in, still wet, towel around his waist. He's cautious, a little hesitant when he asks, "You alright?"

Leonard manages something of a reassuring smile. Whatever the hell is wrong with him, it's not Scotty's fault. "I'm fine." He can't help how surprised he sounds, though, and Scotty gives him a lop-sided grin, runs a hand through his hair.

"You freaking out because you're not freaking out?"

"Something like that."

Scotty snorts. "Coffee?"

"Oh my God, yes."

Scotty is dressed by the time he comes back with a mug of wonderful, steaming hot, strong coffee, looking appealing in a pair of black slacks and a white button down.

"You have to work?" Leonard asks, feeling distinctly underdressed by with no way of remedying it.

Scotty perches on the bed next to him with his own cup before he answers, though, apparently unconcerned. "Not just yet. You want to shower? I can pop your clothes in the wash if you don't have time to go home before work."

Oh, God, work. Leonard doesn't even feel like he can contemplate it. His head is pounding. He feels vaguely ill. He's naked in an almost-stranger's bed.

"I'll save the questions until after coffee. Seriously. No rush. I mean it. Don't panic." Scotty touches Leonard's chin to convince him to meet his eyes and it's so casually intimate it makes Leonard’s breath catch. Scotty's gaze strays a little, then, too, down his exposed chest, taking in the sheets pooled at his waist. "I- uhh. Didn't want to pressure you. This morning. That's why I'm up. So- whatever you have to worry about, it's not that I don't- want-"

Leonard covers Scotty's hand with one of his own. He hadn't realised what that knot in his chest had been until it was gone. He's grateful they're on the same page, both cautiously optimistic. His traitorous cock is more optimistic than the rest of him, perking up at the presence of another in his bed, with time to spare before he has to leave. He gives his lap a rueful little look, makes Scotty smile and lose a little tension in his shoulders.

"I have Jo this weekend- my daughter. But if you're not going anything next week-" Leonard ventures, to Scotty's clearly pleased surprise.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

For a moment they just stare dumbly at one another. Leonard turns back to his coffee, conscious of the flush warming his cheeks. It deepens and his traitorous heart squeezes when Scotty leans in to press a kiss to his temple.

"You want breakfast? I've got eggs, bacon, sausage."

"Careful. I might just jump you right here, you keep talking like that."

Scotty laughs. "Get clean, you animal. I'll make us something terribly unhealthy. Make you feel better."

After a fulfilling swig of coffee, Leonard slips out of bed and heads for the bathroom, shoots a cheeky wink over his shoulder at Scotty's emphatic groan.


End file.
